popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate No.23
Lyrics Nihongo そう 世界は こんな未来を待ってたんだろう 全てを今 死神に捧げよう 小さな紙切れは 僕の何を望んでたの？ 月を追い越して キミは消えていく 運命の輪（メビウス）が僕を嗤う 紙に刻まれた 闇の鎮魂歌（レクイエム） 愚かな僕の末路君は未来が見えてたの？星に吊るされた僕の心には因縁だけがつきまとう紙に刻まれた闇の鎮魂歌（レクイエム） 愚かな僕の末路 吾 は 未来が見えてたの? 星に吊るされた 僕の心には 因縁だけがつきまとう 紙に刻まれた 闇の鎮魂歌（レクイエム） 愚かな僕の末路 ROMAJI sō sekai wa konna mirai o matteta n darō subete o ima shinigami ni sasageyō chīsana kamikire wa boku no nan o nozondeta no？ tsuki o oikoshite kimi wa kiete iku unmei no wa（ Mebiusu） ga boku o warau kami ni kizamareta yami no chinkon-ka（ rekuiemu） oroka na boku no matsuro-kun wa mirai ga mieteta no？ hoshi ni tsurusareta boku no kokoro ni wa innen dake ga tsukimatou kami ni kizamareta yami no chinkon-ka（ rekuiemu） oroka na boku no matsuro ware wa mirai ga mieteta no? hoshi ni tsurusareta boku no kokoro ni wa innen dake ga tsukimatou kami ni kizamareta yami no chinkon-ka（rekuiemu） oroka na boku no matsuro ENGLISH (Semi-Accurate) Yes, the world was waiting for this kind of future. Now, let's give it all to the Grim Reaper. What did the little piece of paper want from me? Overtaking the moon, you will disappear. The wheel of fate (Mebius) is waiting for me Repose of darkness (Requiem） Did you see the future?In my heart hung on the stars, only causal conditions are attached to the darkness of the repose poem (Requiem） The foolish end of me Did I see the future? In my heart hung on the stars Only the cause and effect will be attached. Repose of darkness (Requiem） The foolish end of me Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'Fate No.23' was added as a purchasable song for 999 lumina in pop'n music éclale's Star Factory on June 2nd, 2016. *Akinari was announced to be Fate No.23's (then an untitled PON song) vocalist on March 10th, 2016. **'Fate No.23' is PON's first song with vocalist Akinari. *'Fate No.23's' title refers to the fact that pop'n music éclale is the 23rd game in the series. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page (Japanese) PON Achievement and collaboration were realized. In addition, because there was a balance with pixiv public offering this time, I aimed for songs in a genre I have not done so far so that I can make use of the potential of Akinari. Originally I had a desire to make it into a dark, fantastic direction, but the publicly recruited character "Loof" was sent there! I was really lost while many candidates were sent, but I was drawn to his dark feeling and I chose him last. I also reflect the idea of tarotting characters in lyrics, so I'm adopting some keywords related to the large Arcana picture. Connecting that keyword and summarizing it in fantastic content drifting with tragedy, I feel that the rust of the song is bright and refreshing, so I think that a comfortable sense of incongruity is born. Actually, I'm singing a little too, so I'm dreaming of being able to rise to the stage with two people someday. Well, the number 23 is in the title. Why is it "23"? For one thing, because the large arcana of the Tarot ends with the 22nd piece, What if it makes me feel like the sad fate of the 23rd piece that doesn't exist? And... With 23, there are many mysteries and it is said that it's a mysterious figure. If the numbering still continued now, this work is Popo 23 and so on, it is various. It would be nice. It will be meaningful. I guess it'll be cool. ... Well about numbering was noticed by the designer though! Akinari "Power Of Nature" It's been a year and a half since thorough dissection. I became a member of the wishful PON family! Yay!! At this time, the tarot has a motif with dark atmospheres. The theme was clear, but this is difficult when singing.... In such a case from the word "The Duality with Light and Darkness", twin vocals were born. Anyway, it's cool and intro will flow you go get goose bumps I would be happy if you listen to it and play around! Also, with everyone who participated in the contest, I'm really thankful to you. For all the staff members who will make selections with the work of hard work that love caught, you will have suffered from trouble. Personally I saw many works, but I could not choose! Staff Comments Konya Tarots are good! There are quite a variety of designs, and as you watch it, the hands will rise and you will be at home about 5 sets. Among them, a naughty nuisance will appear or not. Chihhi The rabbit and the cat going around is cute! I feel like I'm generating electricity that I'll be doing my be~st! Loof looked simple, with a very dark, fancy design, but éclale's colorfulness was ecological to remember very impressively. It's very cool as an illustration, but in animations, I've felt a funny feeling that it'll be relaxed after play, as it has a mischievous atmosphere that was in the posted text, with a brief taste and Pop'n characteristic feelings of a bad news. Oya I have a good voice. If Loof is talking, I'm probably a paranoid where I'll surely chat like this in a voice. TAMA Always my gentle seniors are cool and cool... Akinari and PON. wac As long as PON was looking forward to making Akinari's songs when he suddenly heard his songs, "What? It is Akinari to compose!" It is a good memory to misunderstood about 10 seconds. Akinari has songs with a completely different direction from Mr. Murai, Yuji and PON, I mean, the composer wants to have their own interpretations, so I think it's a vocalist who has a voice to do this. The song title is also nice. Because number 23 is a number to get a better career. It was quite difficult to select characters on the premise of combining PON with Akinari. At the end, he decided that Loof was able to send a good character that was not likely to ever be in one character also expressed in the two sides of the vocalist! Mr. Konbe, congratulations on the adoption! Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Akinari Songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs Category:Star Factory Songs Category:BEMANI×pixiv Illustration Contest